Jack's Daugher
by rebelsdaughter13123
Summary: Sequel to Saving Daisy but can be read on its own. Daisy Harkness is turning 16 and Jack has been keeping secrets her whole life. Can Daisy take her father's secrets?
1. Chapter 1

Special thanks to Lady Emma Wentworth who helped we with my grammar, spelling, punctuation, etc. She has been a life saver when it comes to helping get this story ready for posting. Please rate and review. I love hearing what people think.

* * *

><p>The last sixteen years had been hard on Daisy. It wasn't easy being the child of a Torchwood agent. Her dad, Captain Jack Harkness, ran Torchwood 3. He and his team worked with freaky things that happened all the time. When she was little, and her dad and Aunt Gwen would run off to work, she would go and stay with Uncle Rhys and her cousins RJ and Ianto. But afterAunt Gwen resigned, Daisy started staying at the Hub and helping her father.<p>

Aunt Gwen was like the mom Daisy always wanted. Daisy had asked dad about her mom once and all he would say was when she was old enough to understand he would tell her all about it. During one of her many shopping trips with Aunt Gwen she managed to trick the older woman into giving up the fact that she knew Daisy's mom had died giving birth to her. She also said thatshe had never actually met her mother.

Daisy lay in her bed trying to remember anything she could about her mother but all she knew was this place. Today she would be turning sixteen and she would be joining Torchwood as a full member. She and her father had talked about it many times, and since she graduated high school early and at the top of her class,she would come and work for Torchwood while she took college courses. Daisy planned to earn her degree and then go on to medical school to become a doctor.

Jack didn't like her career choice but he had stopped complaining once she agreed to come work for Torchwood after graduation. That way he could continue to keep a close eye on her. Jack had always been so overly protective of her, always telling her that she was special and that she needed to be careful. He had never gotten any more specific than that, no matter how many times she had asked _'why'_.

She could hear Jack getting up and moving around. She closed her eyes and just listened to him. He tapped on her door. "Come on Daisy, time for work."

Jack slowly walked away from her door. He could hardly believe that sixteen years ago he brought Daisy to this world and begun their lives here. Daisy was the only light left in his world**;** the only bright spark he could find. He poured himself a cup of coffee. It had been almost twenty years since the love of his life had died, but every morning, with his first cup of coffee, he would sit and remember Jones, Ianto Jones. Jack had always known that one day he would have to say goodbye to Ianto, but that day had come way too soon. That was the problem with being immortal; he had watched so many of the people he loved die.

He wondered if after todayDaisy would hate him. He had already lost one daughter to the choices he had made. Would Daisy hate him for the choices he had to make about her life? He had been putting off telling her the truth for so long, but he couldn't hide it from her any longer. Today Daisy would turn sixteen and she would become a full member of Torchwood. This would give her full access to all of the files stored on the mainframe.

Jack knew he had no choice now; he could eithertell her the truth himself, or let her stumble across the information on her own. Sighing deeply, he wondered if it would be better for them to talk here rather than at the Hub. At least here, in the privacy of her home, Daisy could be as emotional or as loud as she wanted without any one else around. He knew that Daisy would have a lot of questions; he just wasn't sure how he wanted to answer them.

Daisy walked into the kitchen and went straight for the tea kettle. Jack smiled fondly. "Happy birthday," he told her. She smiled back at him saying nothing.

'_She is so much like her mother,'_ Jack thought to himself. _'It's not just in what she does, but in how she looks.'_ Daisy had Rose's long blonde hair, her expressive eyes, and her wonderful smile. He remembered the last time he saw Rose, when he was still mortal. He had grabbed her face with both hands and had looked deep into her eyes. "You are worth fighting for," he had told her, with all the conviction of his heart. Then he had kissed her good-bye for the last time.

Jack finished his coffee, rinsed his cup, and then poured his next cup into a travel mug. "You ready Daisy?" Jack could feel the tears welling up behind his eyes. Like every morning they rode to the Hub in silence but this wasn't going to be like every other morning once they got there. He had told his team to take the morning off but he knew Gwen and Rhys would be waiting when they got there.


	2. Chapter 2

Special thanks to Lady Emma Wentworth who helped we with my grammar, spelling, punctuation, etc. She has been a life saver when it comes to helping get this story ready for posting. Please rate and review. I love hearing what people think.

* * *

><p>Jack stood in front of the door to the Hub. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to put his hand on the scanner.<p>

"Dad, are we going in?" Daisy asked, looking at him.

"Yeah," he answered as he reluctantly raised his hand and placed it next to hers on the scanner. After today she wouldn't need him any longer; she would be able to get in without his hand.

"WELCOME CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS AND DAISY HARKNESS." The Torchwood computers announcedall around the Hub.

One of the first things Jack had done after returning to his own world with tiny Daisy in his arms was to make serious changes to the perimeter security at Torchwood. Along with the palm print-activated identity scanners installed on every single entrance to the Hub, Jack had also downloaded a computer program onto the mainframe that verbally announced each arrival in a loud, clear voice. No matter where in the Hub he was located, even if he were deep in the vaults or buried in the Archives, he would know the moment someone accessed the doors. With Daisy totally dependent upon him for her protection, the last thing Jack wanted was a surprise visitor

"Where is everyone?" Daisy asked, looking around and noticing that no one else was there. Together, she and Jack walked into his office to find Gwen and Rhys sitting on couch. Rhys jumped up the minute they walked through the door; he seemed to be on edge.

"What's going on?" Daisy asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Honey we need to talk," Jack told her as he gestured for her to sit down on the couch with Gwen.

Gwen took Daisy's hands in her own, saying, "Daisy, sweetie, you know we love you more than anything."

Daisy was starting to look like she was going to freak out. "What's this all about? I didn't do anything I swear!" Daisy was looking nervously between Gwen and Jack, who was sitting in a chair across from her with his head hung in shame.

Jack began. "It's not something you did that brings us here like this, but rather something that we three did a long time ago."

Rhys threw his hands up. "Don't blame me! I didn't do anything; I just went along with what you two did."

Jack shot him a look that told him to shut up. "When you were little I told you that when you were old enough I would tell you about your mother." Daisy nodded; he had told her that at least a thousand times.

"And with you fully joining Torchwood today we figured it would be the best time to tell you, before you found out another way." Jack sat back in his chair. "There are two things you should know before I start this story. First is that this is a long story and not even Aunt Gwen and Uncle Rhys know the whole , we did what we did out of love."

Daisy nodded her head showing that she understood. She had waited for so long to hear the true story of her mother; she just wished the butterflies in her stomach would settle down.

"A long time ago I met a man called the Doctor. He was travelling with a woman named Rose at the time, and they saved my life, so I decided to travel with them. We travelled to far off places and saw lots of wonderful things but we also saw a lot of tragic things as well.

"You see, the Doctor was an alien from another planet and he could travel in space and time. But Rose, she was from right here on Earth, from London, to be exact. On one of our trips to a place millions of light years from here and hundreds of thousands of years into the future, there was a fight. The Doctor sent Rose back to Earth, back to her own time, in his ship.

"During the battle, I was killed." Jack looked up when he heard Daisy gasp in horror; he waited for a moment, but she didn't say anything, so he continued. "I rememberbeing shot and then waking up alive and unharmed, and I rememberwatching as the Doctor left me. I was completely alone and stranded on a space station full of dead bodies, with no way home.

"Later on I learned from him that Rose had returned. The Doctor told me how she had taken the heart of his ship into her head and how she had returned to the space station **to **save him. Somehow, in trying to save him, Rose ended up bringing me back to life. Actually, not just back to life, but back to life permanently."

Daisy looked puzzled so Jack paused so she could ask a question or two. "Dad, that would mean you can't die. That's impossible," she declared with all the certainty of youth.

Gwen held up her hand to stop Jack from responding for a moment. "Sweetie, trust me; it's true. Your uncle and I have seen it happen."

That seemed to be enough confirmation for Daisy for the moment so she sat back and waited forJack to continue. "Problem was that even though I was stranded, I still wanted the Doctor to explain himself and why he just left me there. So I used my own means of time travel and jumped to a time and place where I knew he would be. Problem was," he smiled ruefully, "I over-shot my landing by a hundred years. So I got a job with Torchwood and set myself up in Cardiff and waited for him to return. That's where I met your Aunt Gwen and Uncle Rhys."

It looked like Daisy wanted to ask another question, but Jack cut her off. "If you'll save your questions for another day, I'll tell you all the stories you want." Jack quickly said, because he did not want toget off topic, not today. Today was too important.

"Because the Doctor was a time traveller I not only had to wait for him to return to Cardiff, but I had to wait until he was the version of himself who had already met me." Jack noticed the frown on Daisy's face. "I know it's kind of confusing; the Doctor calls time travel 'wibbley-wobbley, timey-wimey stuff.' I'll try to explain it better another time, okay?"

After Daisy had reluctantly nodded, Jack continued with his story. "While I was waiting here in Cardiff, there was a battle in London and lots of people were killed, and I found out that the Doctor's friend Rose was on the list of the dead. So one day a few years after the battle, he did return and I followed him. When I caught up with him I asked him about Rose, and he told me that she hadn't been killed. Instead, she was trapped, living on a parallel world."

Jack paused as memories flooded his mind. "I could tell it tore him up," he said sadly, "because heloved her even though he never told her anything. After I spent a little while with the Doctor, I returned here. Over a year went by before I saw him again. This time Rose had found a way to cross back over into this world and back to him.

"There was a huge war that we all fought in, and again another strange accident happened. This time a clone of the Doctor was created. A human woman named Donna Noblecreated the clone by touching an old body part of the Doctor's. This made the clone part human and part Time Lord.

"After the fighting was over the Doctor returned us all to where we belonged, including Rose. He returned her to the parallel world along with the human version of himself. You see the Doctor doesn't die, he just regenerates, which changes him so he knew he could never be with Rose. But the cloned version of himself was human, which meant that he could grow old with Rose."

Jack looked up to see tears streaming down Gwen and Daisy's faces. "I don't see what this has to do with me though." Daisy said as she wiped away the tears.

"I'm getting there," Jack told her. "Five years later I was working one day while your Aunt Gwen was at home pregnant with Ianto. The Rift bells went off and I went to see what it was all about on my own. I was sucked through the Rift and dumped onto the same parallel world where the Doctor had left his clone and Rose. I ran into Rose's mother, Jackie Tyler, and she took me back to her house. The clone, who had changed his name to John Noble, told me that Rose had died two months before.

"She died giving birth to their daughter, Daisy Marion Noble." Jack looked over at Daisy and his heart broke. "Your mother died giving birth to you."

"So Rose was my mother and this John guy is my father. So how did you and I end up getting back here to this world?" Daisy asked, matter-of-factly.

Remembering Rose, even after so many years, was hard and it ate at Jack to talk about her. "John and Rose's family were running from some bad people who wanted to get their hands on you. John had found a way for me to get back home and they were taking me to a place where we could do it when John went back into the house for something. Suddenly, we were surrounded and had no way out.

"John, your father, died buying us some time to get away. Your grandparents drove me to the spot where I would be able to get back here. They were prepared to keep running with you, but I knew that these badpeople would never give up. That is why I told you the story of how Rose was the reason I was immortal. I told your grandmother Jackie that I would bring you back here with me and raise you here where no one would know you. I told her that Rose had given me immortality and that the best way to honour the memory of Rose was to use it protecting her daughter."

Once Jack had finished speaking, Daisy just sat there quietly, not saying a word. She stood up and walked over to Jack. Jack braced himself; _'this is it,' _he thought, wondering what Daisy was going to do.

"They may have been my parents but you are my dad." She bent down and wrapped her arms around Jack. "You raised me as your daughter and I never once felt like I wasn't," she whispered into his ear. Tears were now streaming down Jack's cheeks.

Daisy walked back over to the couch and wrapped her arms around Gwen. "Thanks for always being there when I needed you, Aunt Gwen." She looked over at Rhys, who stood leaning against the wall. "Thank you, too, Uncle Rhys, for everything."

Jack wiped his face off. "Daisy there is something else." Daisy turned to him and sat back down.

"There's a reason those people were after you when you were a baby. It's the same reason I'm so over-protective of you and why you have only ever seen Dr. Hart here at the Hub, instead of going to a regular doctor." Gwen wrapped her hands around Daisy's again.

"I told you John was a clone of the Doctor, a human version of himself. But you, on the other hand, turned out like the Doctor. The Doctor was an alien called a Time Lord. They look like humans, but there are a few differences. Probably the biggest difference is they have two hearts. Daisy, you have two hearts. We aren't sure yet if this means you will be exactly like the Doctor or not. There is just so much we don't know about you yet."

Daisy puther hand on her chest; she could feel her heart – her hearts – beating. She rememberedasking Jack once why her heart beat was so fast and he said it was a birth defect. But now, she realised as she thoughtabout it, it wasn't fast; there were two heartbeats.

Jack walked over and sat beside Daisy. "The only reason I lied to you and covered up who you are is because if the wrong people find out where you are, they will come for you again. And Daisy, I couldn't bear losing you."

The alarm sounded for the Hub doors as they opened. "WELCOME DR DAVID HART" the computer announced loudly.

Gwen and Rhys stood up. "You're going to be okay; and we really should be going. Your team is coming in now." Gwen leaned down and kissed Daisy's head as she nodded. "Happy Birthday Sweetie." Rhys did the same and they quietly slipped out. Daisy stood up to leave but Jack stopped her. "Honey, there is one more thing, but I don't want them knowing." He nodded in the direction that Gwen and Rhys just left.

"Daisy, the people who were after you on the parallel world? They were Torchwood."

Daisy quickly sat back down. "What?" she babbled. Jack could see the confusion in his daughter's eyes, and he reached out, taking her hand in his. His thumb moved in comforting circles across the back of her hand.

"This stays between us, Daisy." Jack said firmly as he looked the young woman in the eye. "You see, Torchwood here in London was the reason your mom got trapped on that parallel world in the first place. Once they realised she could never come back here, Rose and your grandfather started working for the Torchwood there. Pete tipped us off that they were coming after you."

Daisy let go of Jack's hand; this wasn't making any sense to her. "If that's the case then why do you want me working for here?" she stammered.

"I don't _want_ you working for Torchwood but I think it's the best place thinks that you're my daughter. I built Torchwood 3 in honour of the Doctor, so we aren't like the other Torchwoods."

Without saying a word Daisy left Jack's office and headed to the medical bay to help Dr. Hart. _'The hard part is over,'_ Jack thought to himself, as he watched his daughter through the window. With a heavy sigh, Jack buried himself in his work knowing that when the day was over,Daisy would have a million questions for him.

Daisy spent most of her morning lost in her head; it was a lot of information for her to take in. She knew that when they got home tonight she and Jack were going to need to have a long talk. There was so much she wanted to know about her mother and about John, her father. No matter how many times she said it to herself, she still couldn't believe Jack wasn't her father. He had spent the last sixteen years devoting his whole life to her and her only.

About halfway through the day Jack called her up to his office. "So you still want to join Torchwood?" he asked. It was a valid question after all, considering all that had been done to her and her family in the name of Torchwood.

"Yeah, I do." Daisy nodded her head. "You built this up to honour the Doctor and if my mother loved him the way you say she did, then why wouldn't I want to honour him also?" Jack just smiled at her and started filling out the paperwork he needed for her. "Do you need anything else?" She asked as she stood up to leave.

"Yeah um..." Jack couldn't find his voice; he didn't want to know the answer to the next question. "Your name?" he said, showing her the paperwork. The form was all filled out except the line for her name; that line was blank. She read it; last name comma first name.

"What do you mean?" Daisy was confused.

Jack had hoped she would catch on to what he was asking without his actually asking. He didn't want to have to say the words aloud. "Harkness or Noble?" he finally asked.

It dawned on Daisy that he wanted to know if she wanted to go by her birth name now. She could see why he had hinted at it and didn't come right out with it. She pursed her lips so she wouldn't smile in front of Jack; _'silly man,'_ she thought affectionately. '_What else would I want to be called now?' _She grabbed a pen and the paper from him, wrote down her name and then walked out of the door without a word or a backwards glance.

Jack swallowed nervously as he turned the paper toward him, and then he swallowed again. He could feel tears pricking the backs of his eyes as a brief smile ghosted across his lips. There in big bold letters, as if to prove a point, his daughter had written DAISY HARKNESS.


	3. Chapter 3

Special thanks to Lady Emma Wentworth

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed by without anything major going on and it wasn't until the car ride home that Daisy realized that Jack had barely said anything to her all afternoon. She knew that she hadn't been very talkativebut usually Jack couldn't shut up. When they arrived home they sat in the driveway for a minute, neither one getting out of the car. Daisy eventually left Jack and went inside.<p>

Jack stayed sitting there after Daisy was gone; he really didn't know what to say to her anymore. Guilt was eating at him; he had spent so long preparing for the worst and it turned outexactly the opposite as he thought it would. But, that was Daisy; _'she is so like Rose_, _always believing the best in people.' _Jack looked toward the house and smiled.

Inside Daisy dropped her bag on theliving room floor and slammed herself down on the couch. She noticed a box sitting on the floor next to the mantle. That was odd; she didn't remember it being there this morning, but then she never was a morning person. She heard the front door open and close, and then Jack walked into the living room to sit down beside her. They sat like that for a while, in total silence.

Daisy finally spoke first. "No more secrets, dad, please. I want to know everything." Jack walked over to the box and took out the framed picture that was right on top and handed it to her.

"Rose when she was your age." He said, handing it over to her. Daisy sat there staring at the face in the picture. Jack walked back over to the box. Taking out picture after picture, he placed them on the mantle. When he finished, there were pictures of Rose growing up mingled in with pictures of Daisy growing up.

"Dad, you said you travelled with my mom when she was an adult, so how do you have these pictures of her as a kid?" Jack smiled taking the picture from her and placing it on the mantle with the others.

"Remember I told you how, after your mother brought me back to life, I returned to Earth, but a hundred years too early? Well I watched her grow up. I never said hi or anything, I just watched from afar. Then when your mother and grandmother were on the list of the dead after the battle of Canary Wharf, I went to their old house and retrieved these pictures." He pointed to the one he had just placed and one of Rose sitting wrapping Christmas presents.

"What about the rest?" she said as she walked over to stand next to him. He flashed his wrist strap at her.

"When I ended up on the parallel world John fixed this thing to get me back here. This is a time travel device." Daisy's eyes went wide. She knew he used his wrist strap for a lot of things but never time travel.

"Shortly after coming back here with you I figured one day you would want to know what your family looked like so I went back in time to the empty flat and found these." He pointed to two more pictures. "That one is of your grandparents and your mother when she was a baby. It was taken the day your grandfather died."

Daisy cut him off. "I thought you said my grandfather worked for Torchwood in the parallel world?"

Jack rubbed his head; he knew this all must be confusing to her. "He did. It's hard to explain. Pete Tyler died in this world when your mother, Rose, was a baby. But in the parallel world he was **still **alive. After your mom and grandmother became trapped there, he married your grandmother again." Daisy seemed to nod in understanding but Jack wasn't sure he even understood it completely. He pointed to another picture.

"This one is a picture of your mother and the Doctor. Since I couldn't find a picture of your dad, and since he looks exactly like the Doctor anyway, I figured it would work. Mind you the Doctor doesn't look like that any more."

Daisy picked up the picture of her mom and the Doctor. Her mom looked truly happy in the picture; she could see it in the way she looked at the Doctor. Since her dad was the Doctor's clone it might as well have been a picture of her parents. "What about these?" she said pointing to the last seven pictures.

Jack looked at each of the remaining pictures for a moment. There were so many memories attached to each one, so many good memories. "These are all pictures that I decided shouldn't be hidden away **any longer,** no matter how painful it **might be** for me to look at them."

Daisy looked at the pictures; she couldn't see why Jack had stored them away for so long. There were tons of pictures all over the house but she had never seen any of these people in those pictures. She pointed to the one on the end; she recognized Jack and her mother, but didn't know the other man.

"That was taken when I was travelling with your mom and the Doctor." Shelooked puzzled, her eyes darting back and forth between other pictures. "You see, Time Lords, when they die, they don't actually 'die', they 'regenerate'. It changes their entire body and so their appearance changes each time. That's the Doctor's ninth body," he pointed to the picture and then to the one of the Doctor and his mother. "That is his tenth body. Dinner?" Jack asked, abruptly changing the subject. He needed a few minutes alone, to process the emotions that came flooding back along with the memories. Daisy nodded not taking her eyes from the pictures. Daisy looked at the five remaining pictures. She really wanted to know who the people were but she didn't want to pry too much. She was still standing at the mantle, studying the faces in the photos when Jack came back into the room with a plate of food for her.

Jack caressed the frame around the first of the unidentified faces. "This is Estelle. We met during the war. She was seventeen, and I loved her at first sight. We vowed to love each other till we died. Then war separated us, like it did so many couples back then, and we never saw each other again. Many many years later, when she was an old woman, I posed as my own son and went to see her again. She died only minutes before I arrived; I couldn't save her." Tears threatened to run down Jack's face and his voice cracked with raw emotion.

Daisy now understood why these five pictures had been locked away; each one must have had a horribly sad story to go with it. Daisy set her plate down on the coffee table and picked up the picture of a Japanese woman.

"Toshiko Sato," Jack answered her unspoken question. "She worked with Gwen and me at Torchwood along with those two men." He pointed to two other pictures on the mantle. "She was a wiz at computers. Shot by my brother who was trying to get back at me. Even as she was bleeding to death she managed to save thousands of lives."

Daisy looked closely at the picture "She was beautiful. Did you love her like Estelle?" Jack started choking on the glass of brandy he'd chosen to have instead of dinner.

"No. I loved her as a dear friend but nothing more. She actually loved him." Jack pointed to a picture of an attractive young man in a lab coat. "Dr. Owen Harper. He never loved her back, though." Jack shook his head fondly. "Little bugger died on me. Twice!"

Daisy was starting to wonder if working for Torchwood was such a good idea after all; these people all seemed to have short lives.

"First time he took a bullet during a mission. I brought him back, using this glove we found that revived people for a few minutes, so we could say goodbye. But something went wrong and he came back as a living corpse." The words came out in a rush; even after all these years, Jack still felt guilty about forcing a living death on Owen.

"The second time was final. He was helping Tosh save all those people and he got trapped in a nuclear power plant and was stuck in the room where all the radiation was going to vent." Daisy replaced the picture of Toshiko on the mantle and turned her attention to her dad. Jack looked as if he was about to break down at any minute.

Daisy watched Jack as she reached for the last two pictures; she wasn't sure which one to ask about next; Jack was really upset after talking about the first two. He was sitting in the chair next to the mantle, and he looked so small, so sad, so alone. In the end she chose the picture of a woman and a small child.

"My daughter Alice and my grandson Steven." Now tears streaked down Jack's face. Daisy put the picture back and went and knelt at Jack's feet.

"Dad it isn't important that you tell me," she said taking his hands in hers.

Jack shook his head stubbornly. "It is important that you know these people. It'll explain why I don't want you working for Torchwood." He kissed her forehead.

"Dad, I get it. Torchwood workers have a short life. You don't want anything to happen to me."

Jack shook his head. "It's more than that, Daisy. Torchwood is dangerous. Period. Alice used to tell me that _I_ was dangerous and I think she was right. Years of working for Torchwood _have_ made me dangerous. In some small way, I've tried to make up for it with you, but I know that it will never be enough."

"Just 'cause Alice died for Torchwood doesn't mean I will." She said with all the immortal certainty of youth. She grabbed up her plate of food and started eating again.

"Alice is still alive," Jack told her, as he took another sip of his brandy.

Daisy choked on her bite of food. She looked at the picture again and studied it, trying to remember if she had ever met Alice.

"Steven died and it was all my fault. I had no choice! I killed him."

Daisy dropped her plate on the floor. Jack was sobbing harder than Daisy had ever seen, and her mouth just hung open in disbelief. This couldn't be true! The Jack she knew could never kill _anyone,_ let alone someone he loved.

It took several minutes before Jack was able to bring himself under control, although as he spoke his voice was still thick with unshed tears. "An alien race called the 456 came to Earth. They demanded we give them ten percent of the world's children. They used them as drugs. I used Steven to transmit a signal back to the aliens. It killed them but it killed Steven as well."

"It's not your fault, dad! You were trying to save the children. It's not like you _knew_ it would kill him." Daisy said, returning to her earlier position sitting at Jack's feet and holding his hands.

"You don't understand, Daisy. I did know." Jack looked at his daughter, his eyes filled with decades of pain, guilt and shame. "I knew it would kill him, and I did it any way. We were running out of time and Steven was the only child around." He tried to pull his hands from Daisy's, but she only tightened her grip. Something in her told her to not let him go.

"Some times I wonder if I really did it to save the children or if I wanted revenge on the aliens for taking the most important thing I had away from me." Jack spoke softly, almost as if he were thinking aloud.

Daisy refused to believe what Jack had just told her. She looked up at the mantle as tears began to run down Jack's cheeks again. She looked intently at the photo of Alice and Steven, her eyes drawn to the little boy's smiling face, and to the look of love on Alice's. No matter how Jack felt or what he believed was true, she knew that Steven had died a hero, that he had died to save millions of children all over the world, children who would never even know his name.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door, and Daisy got up to answer it. Jack hastily wiped his face and stood with his back to the room, looking at the pictures. There were so many people he loved, all of them gone now. He had nothing left of any of them except memories and photographs. A few moments later, Daisy re-entered the room with Gwen a step behind her. She had been quickly briefed by Daisy, and she went instantly to Jack's side.

"Jack, are you okay?" Gwen asked when he glanced at her and she saw the state he was in.

He just turned his head back towards the mantle. "Oh Jack, it's not your fault." Her words seemed to open the floodgates, and Jack started sobbing again. Gwen turned to Daisy; she was at a loss.

"He was fine until we got to these two," Daisy told her, pointing to the picture of Steven and then to the last picture.

"I can't do this right now," Jack cried out in anguish as he suddenly bolted from the room.

Gwen took the two pictures off the mantle and sat down on the couch with Daisy. The young girl pointed to the first picture. "Jack just told me how Steven died to save millions of children and that he blames himself."

Gwen nodded. "He told you the truth, Daisy, not about it being his fault, but about Steven being a hero." She set the picture down beside her and then held the last picture in her hands. Without warning, Gwen started to cry. "One of the best men I've ever met, this one. Brave, kind, and one of the best friends I've ever had." She traced a trembling finger along the side of his face. "Ianto Jones was his name." Gwen smiled slightly.

"Now, he was a true hero. We wanted to honour his memory, so Rhys and I named our Ianto after him. Your dad didn't take too kindly to that, but he got over it well enough. Things probably would have been way worse for him if he hadn't had you in his life." Gwen put the picture on the coffee table in front of them.

"Why was dad so upset about you naming Ianto after him?" Daisy asked pointing to the picture.

"Your dad didn't tell you?" Gwen asked. She started to wonder if she had said too much. How much did Jack want Daisy knowing about his past?

"It's okay Gwen. I've told her no more secrets. If I know it so should she." Jack said as he re-entered the room. He had stopped crying but his eyes were swollen and blood-shot.

"Ianto loved your father very much." Gwen tried to stifle a giggle; she thought that line sounded come out a bit cheesy.

"And I loved him even more," Jack added softly. "So much more."

"Ianto was killed by the 456, who had come…" Gwen started explaining when she was stopped by Daisy, who indicated that she already knew that part of the story. "Well your father and Ianto went in to stop them, guns blazing. Problem was guns didn't work and in retaliation for attacking them, the 456 locked all the doors in the building and gassed the place, killing everyone inside." Gwen looked as if she would start crying any minute, so Jack continued.

"Again it was my fault. I tried to take it back when I realized what was happening but it was too late." Jack's voice was flat, emotionless. "All I cou… I couldn't do anything to stop it. I held Ianto as he lay there dying. He told me that he loved me and instead of telling him I felt the same way I told him _'don't'_. I never actually told him I loved him."

"Why not, dad?" Daisy asked. "Why didn't you want to tell him you loved him?"

Jack couldn't meet his daughter's eyes. "I figured it would be so much harder when he died if i did but i was wrong, Daisy, it was way worse to have not said it at all." he whispered.

Daisy looked over at her father. "I'm so sorry, dad; it must have been so hard."

Gwen cracked a tiny laugh. "Hard is an understatement! Your dad didn't handle it at all. He spent six months running around the world trying to get away from what happened, but that wasn't far enough for him. Oh, no!" Gwen tried hard not to sound bitter; it had been a long time ago, and she had forgiven him a long time ago. "One night he called me up and had me met him out in the middle of the bloody Welsh countryside. He said goodbye and that he had decided to spend the rest of his life running through the universe." Gwen wrapped her arms around Daisy and hugged her tightly. "Luckily for us after about four years he came home."

Jack walked over and took the picture from Gwen. He stared at the photo of his beloved Ianto for a little while before setting it back on the mantle. "I've loved a lot of people in my time but never anyone as much as Ianto. He was the love of my life and I never told him."


	4. Chapter 4

Yesterday had been an emotional roller coaster; '_hopefully today will be a little less rocky'_ Daisy thought as she found Jack sitting at the table with his cup of coffee. She made herself a cup of tea and sat quietly across from him. Daisy knew not to disturb him while he was on his first cup of the day.

"If you have a time travel device why don't you go back in time to save them?" Daisy asked as soon as he finished.

Jack set down his cup. "First and most importantly you and I can't change history. Only the Doctor can see what can and can't be changed throughout history. If you were to go back and try to changesomething that's already happened, you could possibly destroy the future. And secondly, the time travel part of my strap burned out a long time ago." He changed the subject.

"You ready for tonight?" Jack asked Daisy. He was hoping that she hadn't changed her mind about wanting to throw a party for herself.

Daisy nodded. "Mostly, but if you're not feeling up to it we can cancel it," she told him as she got up and poured a second cup of tea in her travel mug.

"No, I'm good," her dad declared. "Plus there are some important people coming I want you to meet." Weeks ago, when she was sending out the invites, Jack had asked her for a couple of blank ones, but he had refused to say why. She had totally forgotten about them. Now that she knew all about the secrets Jack had been keeping she wondered who it was that was so important.

"Going somewhere sweetie?" Jack asked when he saw her travel mug; it almost felt like normal times again.

"Aunt Gwen and I are going out for a girl's day. Uncle Rhys will be here with RJ and Ianto at 3:30 to help you set up." A car horn honked outside. Daisy walked over and gently kissed Jack on the forehead. "See you tonight dad."

Gwen was waiting in the car when Daisy came out the front door. "You ready to go shopping kid?" Gwen asked as Daisy got into the car.

"Oh yeah! I still need to get a dress for tonight; I haven't been able to find the right one." They barely spoke on the way to the dress shop, only filling the little time with idle chit-chat. When Daisy and Gwen walked into the shop the woman behind the counter asked them if they needed any help.

"Well yes, yes we do," Daisy said, flashing the lady a smile. "You see I have this huge party this evening to celebrate my sixteenth birthday and my graduation and I need a dress." Daisy told the couldn't stop smiling; she had been looking forward to tonight's party for quite some time.

"Well let's getting you into the dressing rooms and trying on some dresses. I guess a size six," the lady said as she led Gwen and Daisy to the back of the store. Every few feet she would pause and go through a dress rack, picking up a pile of dresses along the way. Gwen was snickering the whole way back. "Please wait right here; I'll be right back. My name is Sam." The lady disappeared into the main part of the store and Gwen let off a rather loud laugh.

"What?" Daisy asked.

"You're just like your father! You flash that famous Harkness smile and get whatever you want."

Daisy felt a lovely warmth fill her heart. It was the first time anyone had ever compared her to Jack. She was very touched to know how much she was like him.

Sam returned with a handful more dresses and put them with the others on a small rack and then she opened achanging room door. "You let me know if you need anything at all. And if you don't find the dress you like in these then please let me know and I'll get you some more." Sam said and left them alone.

Together, Gwen and Daisy surveyed the bewildering array of colour that was hung before them. Gwen handed Daisy the dress on top. "Might as well start here," she said.

"Ianto Jones was special to dad, wasn't he?" Daisy asked through the door as she tried on the first dress. It was a light pink that ended just above the knee. She walked out showing it to Gwen, who just shook her head '_no'_.

"Yeah he was. I saw your father flirt with loads of people. I even saw the love he had for Estelle, but nothing compared to the way he loved Ianto." Daisy grabbed the next dress from the rack.

As she re-entered the dressing room, Daisy asked, "So Ianto died trying to stop the 456 and when that failed, Jack had to use Steven to kill them." She kept her voice low; she'd had been taught from a very early age that Torchwood business was absolutely hush-hush.

"I don't know much about what exactly went down. You see I was pregnant with RJ at the time so your dad and Ianto, they wouldn't let me anywhere near the danger." Daisy tried on a yellow off-the-shoulder dress; she didn't much care for it, but she came out again to show Gwen. Gwen was sorting through the dresses, getting rid of the ones that she could tell wouldn't be right. As soon as she turned and saw Daisy, Gwen let out a giggle. "No!" She said emphatically. Daisy picked up the next dress and re-entered the cubicle as Gwen continued speaking.

"That week was a blur of events. The three of us were on the run from the government. They were trying to kill us because of what we knew. They failed to kill us the first time they tried. They planted a bomb, but all they managed to do was blow your father apart. He took the Hub with him." Daisy opened the door and stepped out. _'This is perfect,'_ she thought she went over to look in the three-way.

"Your dad always said Ianto looked good in a suit, especially a black one with a red shirt underneath." Gwen said admiring the dress. "It's perfect, Daisy," and that sealed the deal. The dress was black but it had an opening in the middle with red fabric under it. "I wasn't there when your father had to make the choice to use Steven, either. I was trying to save Ianto's niece and nephew from being taken for the 456."

Daisy spun around to face Gwen. "This is the one!" She twirled around again, watching herself in the mirror and smiling. Then Gwen's words sank in and the smile disappeared.

"Wait! What? They blew dad apart?" Daisy gasped, looking stunned. She knew Jack couldn't die but that was a little extreme as far as deaths go. She felt her stomach lurch. The thought of her dad being blown up sickened her, and it took her a moment before she felt composed enough to face Gwen. Finally, she turned away from the mirrors.

"They shot him and placed a bomb in him so when he got back to the Hub it would go off. Luckily for us I was using the bio-scanner to see if I was really pregnant when he put his hand down and it showed us the bomb." Gwen shook her head. "Ianto refused to leave him. Your father had to literally force him out of the Hub. Ianto barely made it out alive."

After the salesgirl, Sam, had rung up the dress, Daisy and Gwen headed for their hair appointment. Daisy spent the rest of the day asking this and that about everyone else from the pictures. She didn't want Gwen to think she was solely interested in Ianto. The day flew by for them both and before they knew it they were heading back to Jack's house to get dressed.

Daisy wanted to keep her dress and hair a secret from Jack till the big reveal at the party, so Gwen had Rhys distract him in the kitchen while Daisy ran up the stairs to her room to wait till everyone arrived

Jack stood at the bottom of the stairs tapping his glass to get all the guest's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming even though some of you don't know why." There was a brief twitter of laughter in the room. Jack raised his glass towards a group of four people standing in the corner.

"Last week she graduated high school two full years early and yesterday she turned sixteen and joined my team at work. Can we all put our hands together for my daughter, Daisy Marion Harkness!"

Just as her name was called Daisy stepped up to the top of the stairs. Everyone's eyes were on her as she slowly and gracefully descended the staircase. She'd been practicing her entrance whenever Jack had been out of the house. Her hair was in a curled updo and she wore a strapless black and red floor-length gown. Jack stared at her for a moment thinking, _'my god, she looks like Rose tonight.'_ Then he turned towards the four in the back corner. They looked shocked and one of them even had their mouth open.

Daisy reached the bottom and entwined her arm with Jack's. "You are so beautiful," he whispered in her ear as he kissed her cheek and smiled with immense fatherlypride. As he pulled back he told her, "There are some people I need you to meet." Jack and Daisy greeted people here and there on their towards the small group in the back.

"Daisy I would like you to meet Sarah Jane Smith and her son Luke." Jack said, as they reached the elderly lady and a young man who looked to be in his mid-30's. Daisy reached out and shook their hands. "And this is Dr. Martha Smith and her husband, Mickey Smith."

As Daisy was shaking Martha's hand Mickey spoke up. "I think Captain Cheesecake has some explaining to do." Mickey folded his arms, refusing to shake Daisy's hand. Jack looked around the room and gestured to Gwen letting her know that they would be right back. He led them to a small study off the kitchen.

"Sorry guys. I didn't feel it right to tell you in the letters I sent."

Martha spoke this time. "Could one of you please tell the rest of us what is going on?" She looked from her husband to Jack and back again. She could feel hostility coming from Mickey, and guilt coming from Jack.

"You don't see it, do you? Of course not, you only met her once." Martha looked confused.

Mickey threw his hands up at his wife's failure to comprehend what he was saying. "Jack, who is Daisy's mother?" Mickey demanded; he already knew the answer but he needed to hear the words from Jack's lips.

"Rose Tyler," Jack spoke softly.

Martha took a step back. She was confused; Rose was gone, trapped on a parallel world. Wasn't she?

"I knew it!" Mickey was yelling now. "So what did you do to get Rose back and why didn't you tell me?" Mickey was now fully enraged at the thought that _HIS _Rose would ever have a child with a man who would keep secrets like this from her best friends.

"Just like you, Mickey Mouse, to get it all wrong!" Jack snapped back. "What was it the Doctor used to call you? Oh yeah, Mickey the Idiot!" Jack taunted him. Mickey balled up his fists, ready to punch Jack.

"Okay boys, that's enough! The testosterone level is a little high in here." Martha said stepping between them. "Back up a bit."

Sarah Jane was quietly sitting in the corner staring at the young girl before her. There was something about Daisy she just couldn't put her finger on.

"Jack, you had better explain and quickly because I believe Mickey is about to take your head off," Sarah Jane finally spoke. "You bring us all here without don't tell us why, and then you drop this huge bombshell on us. Now what is going on here?"

Daisy looked over at Jack, waiting to see what he would say. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner but I only just told Daisy who she is yesterday." Jack handed Martha a stethoscope. "I'm not Daisy's real father. Look at her, I mean _really _look at her."

Martha walked over to Daisy "Do you mind sweetie?" She placed the stethoscope in her ears and waited.

Daisy looked to Jack; he nodded at her, and only then did she nod at Martha. Martha placed the stethoscope against Daisy's chest and listened. Her eyes widened and she gasped loudly as she stepped back and lowered the stethoscope.

"Two hearts," Sarah Jane said from the corner as she stood with the help of her son. Sarah Jane walked over and looked closely at Daisy. Now the similarities to the Doctor were easy to see. "She has his eyes."

"How?" Martha asked.

"She's not the Doctor's; her father was the clone," Jack explained. "We aren't sure how she ended up with two hearts. Now, I've asked you all here because I know Daisy will have some questions about her parents. So if you wouldn't mind during the party answering her questions?Just, please, keep it quiet cause most don't know the truth about her."

Jack started to walk out of the room but was quickly stopped by Mickey. "How did you end up with her?"

Jack turned his head away to hide the tears he was now fighting back.

"Where are Rose and the clone?" Martha asked. Martha pulled Jack's face towards her. When she saw the tears he was fighting she let go of his face and wrapped him in a quick hug. "Oh, I see." Martha stepped out of his way but Mickey didn't move.

"Where is Rose?" Mickey demanded again. **"**You're not going anywhere until I get an answer!"

Martha took Mickey's hand, pulled him out of Jack's way, and gently said, "Honey, Rose is dead." At those words, Jack hurriedly left the room.

Mickey looked confused. "What?" he asked.

Daisy stepped over to him. She didn't really like this man who upset her dad, but she felt she owed him, and everyone else, an explanation. "My mother died giving birth to me on the parallel world. My father, John Noble, **the clone,** died giving Jack and my mother's family time to escape."

Mickey started crying and he slumped bonelessly to the floor. Sarah Jane walked over to them and laid her hand on Daisy's arm. "I can't tell you about your mother, but I can tell you about your father since he was pretty much the Doctor. Come find me later." She she walked out with the help of her son.

"Were you close to my mother?" Daisy asked Martha and Mickey.

Martha spoke first. "I only met her once, during a battle, but I did travel with the Doctor like she did and he always talked about her. Good old Rose, he called her." Daisy turned towards Mickey who was now sitting with his back against the wall.

"I grew up with your mother. Rose was my best friend and even my girlfriend before she started travelling with the Doctor."

Daisy sat down next to him. "You knew I was her daughter before being told," she stated. "How?"

Mickey looked her in the eye. "You look just like her. Well except for the eyes. Sarah Jane was right; they are his eyes." Mickey tucked a small curl that had fallen back behind Daisy's ear.

"So you want to know about your parents?" Martha asked joining them on the floor.

Daisy nodded. "Jack sent out the invites long before he told me the truth about who my parents were. In the last twenty-four hours I've realized that it doesn't matter who my parents were or what people can tell me about them. Nothing I ask will tell me as much about them as I already know." Daisy spoke with quiet conviction. "I know they loved me so much that they were willing to die to save me."

Martha and Mickey smiled at Daisy. "You sound like her; she would have said the same thing." Mickey told her proudly.

"So you've joined Jack at Torchwood?" Martha asked her.

"Yeah, but only part-time cause I'm going to also attend college to study medicine." Martha smiled at the thought.

"Going to be a Torchwood doctor? That should be fun. I don't think Jack has had a good doctor since **Dr.** Owen Harper." Martha told her.

"I think Dr. Hart is an okay doctor. Did you know Dr Harper?" Martha nodded. "What about the whole team back then?" Martha nodded again with a puzzled look on her face.

"I knew them all, Jack's old team. Iwas their acting doctor for a short time after Owen was killed the first time. Why do you ask?" Martha asked her.

"No reason really. Dadshowed me pictures yesterday of the team back then and told me about them. He really seemed to love them."

As if on cue, Jack poked his head in the door. "Daisy sweetie other people would like to see you." Jack entered the room and held the door open as Daisy excused herself. "So, what do you think of my Daisy?" he asked anxiously.

"On the outside she may look like Rose but inside she's just like the Doctor, a mystery." Martha said as they watched Daisy return to the party greeting guests as she went along. Jack closed the door and stood there with the married couple. Suddenly, Martha slapped him across the face; he never even saw it coming, and he looked at her in bewilderment.

"How dare you, Jack! How could you keep her a secret from us for sixteen years? Every year you looked me in the face during our yearly meet-up and you didn't say a word about her or about what happened to Rose." Martha was furious but a knock at the door stopped her from yelling any more.

Luke entered half-supporting his mother. "Captain, my mother would like to say goodbye; it's time for us to leave." Jack turned to the elderly woman and kissed her gently and with great affection on the cheek. It broke his heart to see her now, this once young and vibrant companion to the Doctor.

"Oh, Captain, over twenty years and you look exactly the same. Time has been less kind to the rest of us companions of the Doctor. Seeing Daisy has made me a very happy old woman and if you ever feel she is old enough, would you please give her this from me." Sarah Jane pressed her sonic lipstick into Jack's hand. "It's just like the Doctor's sonic screwdriver only hidden as lipstick instead." She told him as he turned it over in his hands.

"Sarah Jane, I can't accept this! Don't you want Luke to have it?" Jack protested.

"First of all, Jack, it's a lipstick tube. Hardly Luke's style." Sarah Jane's eyes twinkled at him the way they had in the old days. "I have a feeling she'll be more like him than any of us can grasp." A cough caught a hold of Sarah Jane and it took what little energy she had left. Jack reached out to help Luke support her.

"I fear my days are numbered Jack. If you ever see that impossibly wonderful man again you tell him Sarah Jane said thank you for fight is over now." Sarah Jane seemed to regain her strength, and she drew herself up with quiet dignity.

"I will," Jack promised, kissing her on the head and holding her tightly for a moment. He managed to keep a smile on his face until Luke had walked her out, and then, just for a moment, his face crumpled. Another beloved friend, grown old without him.


	5. Chapter 5

The party was winding down and most of the guests had already left. Sarah Jane had been the first to leave. She had talked to Daisy for a while before excusing herself, saying she felt tired. The next to go were Martha and Mickey saying they both had an early morning. Martha handed a card to Daisy telling her that if she ever needed help with anything or just wanted to talk to pick up the phone and call anytime. Martha had also given her a stethoscope telling her that it wasn't new but it was the one that the Doctor had given her when they travelled together. She had never gone anywhere without it since she had left him. Daisy had tried to refuse the gift claiming it was too much, that she could never accept something of such sentimental value but Martha pressed her to take it.

When the party guests consisted of just the Torchwood family, Jack got everyone's attention. "I think it's time to give the birthday girl her gifts." He walked over to Daisy handing her a small wrapped box. She opened it to find a small silver locket with a rose engraved on one side and a caduceus on the other. Jack stepped forward taking the locket and clasping it around her neck.

"It's beautiful, dad." He leaned in and kissed her cheek whispering,

"Open it later."

Gwen and Rhys stepped forward next. "This is from RJ and Ianto," Rhys said handing her a blue bag and kissing her on the check. She nodded in the direction of the boys who were hiding in the corner. Ianto looked distinctly uncomfortable standing there. He had turned sixteen yesterday also. Daisy made a mental note to ask Jack about their birthdays being on the same day. RJ, on the other hand, looked very sure of himself; he was about to graduate college with a degree in computers. She smiled to herself; she knew that he planned to ask Jack for a job. She wondered if he had told his parents yet. She didn't think that Aunt Gwen and Uncle Rhys were going to be happy about that.

Daisy opened the bag to find a white lab coat with her name stitched into the upper right corner. Gwen handed her a flat square wrapped present. "This is from your Uncle Rhys and me." Gwen leaned in like Rhys had, kissing her on the cheek and placing a small object in her hand as she whispered, "For when you open your necklace."

Daisy opened the present to find a silver picture frame containing a picture of her and Jack when she was a baby. In the picture Jack was staring down at Daisy who was sitting on his lap while playing with some blocks on his desk. Jack looked as if he didn't even know his picture was being taken. The bottom of the frame held a small inscription: Daisy and Jack Harkness.

Jack looked over at the picture. "When did you take that photo?" he asked. Gwen smiled at him.

"Oh I have my ways, don't you worry." Daisy was pretty sure if Gwen had this picture then she probably had loads more that Jack didn't know about either. They were definitely going to have to talk, she decided.

Once Daisy had opened the rest of her presents, and had thanked everyone so much for the wonderful gifts and for coming to her party, the remaining guests left quickly. By the time the last person was gone, Daisy was worn out. After shutting the door behind her Aunt Gwen, and promising not to begin cleaning up until the morning, she quickly kicked off her heels and heaved a sigh of relief. She turned off the lights as she walked back into the living room where she found Jack standing in front of the mantle again, drinking a beer and staring at the picture Gwen had given her.

"You know now that I really look at this picture," he said with a smile, "I'll bet she probably got it from the CCTV footage of the Hub cause I don't even think she was in that day." Daisy smiled at him.

"Dad I have a question. You said that I was about two months old when I came here with you. So I was wondering, when you got back here, did you use that day as my birthday or is my birthday actually on the date of my birth?"

Jack smiled as he started to pick up from the party. "Caught that did ya? Yours and Ianto's birthdays being on the same day?" Daisy guessed that Jack had been waiting for this question. "Actually it's neither. When I was sucked through the Rift, only a couple of days passed for me there. But here three weeks went by. Your Aunt Gwen didn't notice until the day after the Rift took me that I was even gone. She had gone into labour with Ianto and had tried to call to tell me.

"When I returned here we made a birth certificate for you using Ianto's birthday cause you looked about the same age at the time and I didn't know when your exact birthday was. We tell people that on the day I was taken I got a call from your mother telling me she was in labour so I went to see you being born. Then we explain why I was gone for so long by saying that your mother died and it took three weeks to get all the paperwork set for me to bring you home."

Even though she'd told Gwen that the clean up would wait until morning, Daisy started helping pick up the mess, which really wasn't much. She guessed that Uncle Rhys had probably been picking up as the party went on. "Dad if I have two hearts like the Doctor and when he dies he changes his body and goes on living will I do the same?"

Jack threw the last bit of trash in the kitchen; he would take it out tomorrow. "Honestly sweetie I don't know. I have to admit that there's a not-so-small part of me that hopes that you will so I won't have to lose you, but another part of me wouldn't wish living for so long on anyone." Daisy started to head up to bed. Jack was right behind her shutting off the remaining lights along the way.

"Does the Doctor know about me?" Daisy asked when they reached the top of the stairs.

"I haven't seen the Doctor since I was travelling the universe trying to get over Ianto. I actually thought he had died cause of how I saw him that last time, but Sarah Jane later told me that he changed again." Daisy kissed him on the cheek saying good night and headed off to her room. Jack turned the other way, heading to his.

Daisy stood in front of the mirror staring at herself; butterflies filled her stomach. She let her hair down and quickly stripped off her dress. She quickly threw on her jeans and her favourite top and then sat at her desk. She knew what she had to do. She had made the choice last night and now she had all the information she needed. She quickly wrote Jack a note. She knew he wouldn't be up till about noon tomorrow cause it was a Sunday and he would sleep in. She threw her hair up in a ponytail keeping the curls in it. Grabbing her boots and the note she tiptoed down the hall to Jack's room.

Listening to make sure he was asleep, she quietly let herself in, set the note down on his nightstand and took his wrist strap. As she left the room she whispered, "I'm sorry, dad." Daisy practically held her breath all the way to the Hub hoping that Jack would find out what she was doing before she had a chance to do it. She set her hand on the scanner; "WELCOME DAISY HARKNESS" the voice told her.

She really wished that voice wasn't so loud but she knew she had no reason to worry; no one would be in unless the Rift alarms had gone off. Daisy went up to Jack's office and quickly got to work fixing his wrist strap so it would travel in time again. It took her very little time and effort at all to the fix it, and she wondered why Jack hadn't fixed it a long time ago.

Daisy strapped it around her wrist; it was a little big but it would be fine. She headed down to the medical bay and started searching for what else she needed. She mixed some chemicals together and threw the vial in her bag. Putting everything back to where it belonged she grabbed two other pills she would need. She looked at her watch and was surprised that it had only taken her eight hours to get everything together.

Now she needed to see if the strap worked correctly so she set it for fifteen hours ahead. She was about to hit the button when she thought that if this didn't work then Jack would never know what happened to her. She ran back up to his office, grabbing his favourite book and a piece of paper. She wrote, _'Jack if you're reading this then something went wrong when I fixed your wrist strap and I'm gone for good. I love you and I'm sorry.'_ She folded the paper and set it in the book figuring if it worked she could take out the paper and no one would ever know.

Daisy reached up touching the locket Jack had given her and remembering she hadn't looked inside it yet. She carefully opened the locket to find a picture of her mother on the side with rose and a picture of herfather on the other side. Daisy reached into her pocket where she had put the tiny gift Gwen gave her and looked at it. It was an insert for the locket with a picture of Jack on one side and Gwen and Rhys on the other. Daisy put the insert into her locket. Now she had all those she loved with her.

Taking a deep breath, Daisy Marion Harkness pushed the button on her father's wrist strap and disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack woke the next morning, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and wondering why Daisy hadn't already woken him up. Jack reached over to grab his wrist strap; instead he found a note.

'_Dear Dad, Thanks for the wonderful party last night. Decided to repay you by fixing the leather band on your wrist strap; it was getting old and ratty looking. Afterwards, I'm going out with a couple of mates for dinner and a movie. I'll be home tonight. I love you, Daisy.'_

Something didn't sit right with Jack about everything but he pushed the thought out of his head.He filled his day with mindless odds and ends to pass the time. He only started worrying about Daisy when nine o'clock rolled around and she still wasn't home. He tried her mobile but it rang right there in front of him; it was still sitting on the mantle where she had left it last night. He figured his next step would be to call Gwen.

The phone rang twice and Gwen picked up sounding rather out of breath. "What do you need Jack?" she asked without preamble. "I was in the middle of something." He could hear Rhys cursing in the background about her answering the phone.

"Have you seen Daisy today? She left me a note saying she was going out with some mates and would be home but she's still not back." Jack could almost see Gwen roll her eyes.

"Have you tried her mobile?" Gwen asked

"Would I be calling you if I hadn't? It's sitting here on the mantle." Jack could still hear Rhys protesting in the background.

"Let me see if Ianto knows anything." Jack waited as patiently as he could. He could hear Gwen asking her youngest son if he knew where Daisy was, and he heard Ianto tell his mother no. She told him that Daisy left a note saying she was going out with mates and asking if he knew which ones.

Jack continued to listen as Ianto told her he didn't know and then there was a long pause. Finally, Gwen came back on the line. "Jack, Ianto gave me a list of phone numbers for Daisy's friends. I'll call around to see which ones she's with and tell her to get her butt home."

Jack felt a little better. He knew that if Gwen told Daisy to do something, then Daisy would do it. "Thank you Gwen."

"You owe me one boy." She said hanging up.

Jack sat on the couch with a book he didn't even pretend to read, waiting for his errant daughter to come home. Within about five minutes his phone rang. He jumped up hoping it would be Daisy letting him know she was on her way, but it was Gwen.

"Jack, don't freak out but every one of Daisy's mates say they haven't seen her today. I'm sure she just out having fun and she's lost all track of time. You raised a good girl, Jack; she'll be home soon. Don't worry."

But that is exactly what Jack was doing, worrying. It wasn't like Daisy to lie to Jack. Gwen could hear Jack pacing. "Jack please don't worry; she's probably out with a mate that Ianto didn't know about." Jack thought about it for a moment; that actually made sense.

"Thanks Gwen," Jack said as he hung up the phone. Ianto and Daisy were close; there was very little they didn't share with each other. Jack knew that Ianto had a crush on Daisy and it occurred to him that she probably was out on a date and didn't want to hurt Ianto's feelings so she didn't tell him. Jack sat back down on the couch and was able to actually start reading. Within two hours, Jack had dozed off.

Daisy let out her breath. She was back standing in Jack's office again. She looked at the time. It had worked! She was fifteen hours ahead. Daisy pulled out the book in which she'd hidden her note and retrieved the piece of paper.It looked like no one had noticed she was gone.

Daisy headed back home. She had forgotten a picture she needed. She didn't know how she was going to explain to Jack where she had been. When she got to the house she noticed the living room light on. She figured she would wait till the light went off and then sneak in and get what she needed, but after about an hour of waiting, she realised it wasn't going off anytime soon. She took a deep breath and starting thinking of things she could say.

She had expected to hear her name being called the minute she opened the door but it was quiet. She walked into the living room and smiled, and then quicklyran up to her room where she grabbed the picture of her and Jack that had been taken last week at her graduation.

Daisy went back down to the living room and shut the light off, and then she pulled the blanket over Jack who was asleep on the couch. She thought it was kind of sweet that her dad still stayed up, or at least tried to, until she got home at night. It gave her a warm feeling to know that he still worried about her. She hoped tonight hadn't been too hard on him; given the late hour, she had a suspicion that he'd been worried sick. She stood there staring at the sleeping man for a while. She thought about what she was about to do. There were so many reasons why it was a bad idea. But, she had a plan and she was sticking to it.

Daisy checked her bag one last time to make sure she had all she needed. Daisy leaned down and kissed Jack's forehead lightly; he deserved all the happiness in the world for all that he had done for her. She tapped the wrist strap and teleported herself back. Jack was probably never going to forgive her for this. He had explained the risks of changing time lines and messing with people's lives but right now, she didn't care.

Daisy decided she really hated travelling in time; she had only done it twice butjudging by the way she felt, she guessed the further you went the harder it was on the body. She looked around; it was the middle of a sunny day. She walked over to the corner and looked at the newspaper, checking the date. She had done it! She was exactly when she was supposed to be. Now she hoped she was _where _she was supposed to be.

Cardiff didn't look that much different than it did in her day. She pulled out a piece of paper from her bag and checked theinformation again. She was at the right address. She quickly slipped inside the apartment building, heading straight up for number 3B. She knocked on the door but there was no answer. _'Good,'_ she thought. She looked left and right making sure no one was aroundthen quickly picked the lock and let herself in.

Everything was working in her favour. She shut and locked the door behind her. She had to keep everything the way it was if this was going to work. She started looking around the flat. It was very neat and tidy. She started forming a plan of how things would go down. She always planned everything out, easier not to make mistakes that way. She hoped she wouldn't have to wait very long. As she was looking around she found a picture in the bedroom. She silently laughed to herself picking up the picture.

She heard the door start to unlock. Quickly Daisy got into place. She could see the door from where she stood but whoever came in couldn't see her. She needed everything to be perfect for this to work. One tiny little hiccup and she would have to try another time. _'Yes!' _she thought. So far everything was working perfectly; she wouldn't have to come back. It had to be a sign that this was meant to happen. Slowly she stepped out of her hiding place.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ianto Jones?" she called out.

Ianto instantly reached behind him, pulling out his gun and pointing it at the young blonde girl. She threw her hands immediately into the air. "Who are you and what do you want?" He asked her.

"Wow! You are even more handsome in person. I'm Daisy Harkness. Jack's daughter." She answered him, and motioned toward her bag. He waved his gun allowing her to get what she was after but never lowered it from her. Slowly she reached in and grabbed the picture of her and Jack and handed it to Ianto.

Looking at the picture Ianto put his gun away and handed the photo back to her. "Should have known only one of Jack's kids would have the balls to break into a house knowing the person living there was armed." Daisy laughed. Ianto motioned for her to sit down on the couch.

"Would you like some coffee?" Ianto asked her. Daisy wasn't much of a coffee drinker but after being up as long as she had she could use the pick-me-up.

"Sure. Thank you." Ianto headed to the kitchen.

"Your dad's not here; he tends to stay at the Hub most nights," Ianto called back. He figured she was looking for Jack but couldn't find the Hub. "But I can give him a call to come around." He said as he re-entered the room and handed Daisy her coffee.

Daisy took a sip of coffee. "No. Dad can't know I was here. I came to talk to you," she said. Ianto's coffee was so like heaven in her mouth. Ianto sat down in the chair across from her. "Wow, I must say I don't like coffee but yours is to die for."

Ianto smiled at her compliment. "So what did you need to talk to me about?" Daisy set down the mug on the coffee table.

"There are some things I would like to talk to you about but whatever we talk about has to be Retconned out later. Is that okay?"

Ianto knew he didn't have much choice because whether he agreed or not, she was going to Retcon him anyway. She had already told him that she couldn't have him going and telling Jack about her before he knew about her. But still, it felt nice to be asked.

"Okay, I don't see the point in asking, but I have a feeling I really don't have a choice now do I?" Daisy shook her head at him.

"You see Ianto, I'm from twenty years in the future. I can't have you telling Jack you saw me. Dad doesn't know I'm even here right now. I stole his wrist strap when he was sleeping."

Ianto just stared at the girl. _'Yep, most definitely Jack's kid,'_ he thought to himself. "So what is so important that you need to come back twenty years just to talk to me about?" Ianto asked her. He had so many questions about the future. Even though he would never remember the answers, it would be nice to know for a little bit.

Daisy didn't waste any time. "Right now at this point in your life you love my father?" Daisy asked. She didn't want to give away too much until she was sure.

"That doesn't sound too good but yes, I do love him. Not sure he loves me though. Can I ask you a question? If you're Jack's daughter who is your mother?" Daisy had to hand it to him; he did get to the point. She reached up and undid her necklace handing it over and motioning for him to open the locket. Ianto looked at the pictures inside.

"I'm not Jack's biological daughter. My parents died when I was an infant and Jack raised me. He just actually told me yesterday on my sixteenth birthday that I wasn't his." Ianto stared at the pictures. "The first one is my mother and the last is my father. Jack gave that to me for my birthday. The insert was given to me by Aunt Gwen and Uncle Rhys."

Ianto flipped to the picture of Gwen. She looked so much older in that picture. He handed the locket back to Daisy. "That still doesn't explain why you're here."

Daisy clasped the locket around her neck. "Sorry I was getting to that. If I could give you a way to be with my dad until you were old and grey would you take it?"

Slowly, giving himself a moment to think, although the answer was simple, Ianto set his empty mug down next to hers. "As I said I'm not sure if he really loves me. But I… Yes, I would."

Pleased with his answer, Daisy started opening her bag. "Next week an alien race will come to Earth wanting ten percent of the world's children. While you and dad are trying to stop them you will be killed. You will die in my father's arms and he will never have told you how much he truly loves you."

Ianto sat there in complete silence, stunned by Daisy's revelation. Daisy didn't notice; she continued her story. "Dad won't take your death well and he will always blame himself."

Ianto finally found his ability to speak again. Daisy knew she had dropped a bombshell on him and really didn't expect him to speak at all.

"So what, you've come to take me forward in time till after they are gone thereby saving my life?" Ianto asked.

"No I need you to die." Daisy answered matter-of-factly. Ianto looked dumb-founded.

"So why tell me all of this? Especially since you plan on Retconning it out of me?" Daisy liked him. He kept her on her toes, always pushing her to explain every little thing.

"I need you to die because if you don't dad won't have enough anger in him to make a really hard call. You die a hero and Aunt Gwen actually names her second child after you."

Ianto smiled at her. She may not have been Jack's real daughter but she was just like him, flashing her smile to get her way and full of secrets. "Okay, so what exactly is all this about then?"

Ianto watched as Daisy pulled a test tube full of liquid and two pills out of her bag setting them on the coffee table. "You see I'm very smart, even for my time. This pill," she showed him the green pill. "Will stop the gas from being able to kill you. But see I still need dad to believe you are dead for my plan to work."

Ianto was eyeing the other pill. "That's simply Retcon so you won't remember this little chat. I'm not cruelly going let you go in there knowing you're going to die. But this." She picked up the test tube. "This is my baby. Cooked it up myself. This beauty will be in your system and when the gasses are released it will kick in and make you appear to be dead."

"So it's pretty much like the poison Juliet drank in Romeo and Juliet," Ianto said picking up the mugs and returning them to the kitchen.

"Pretty much except this story won't end in sadness."

Ianto re-entered the room. "It sounds like a good plan, but that doesn't solve the problem of me being dead if I wake uplater." Daisy watched as Ianto started picking up around the room, even though the place was spotless.

"Yeah but that's where this comes in" She flashed Jack's wrist strap at him. "I know exactly what goes down and when, so I just wait until the perfect time and I come and pick up your body. Then I bring you back to my time with me giving you and dad another chanceto get it right."

Ianto was pacing the living room mumbling to himself. Daisy just sat back and let him talk it out in his head. "If I'm going to forget all this," and he waved his hand back and forth between the two of them in a distracted sort of way, "then what do you plan on telling me when I do wake up? I won't know about this. What happens if I get there and die anyway?"

Daisy stopped him; he'd clearly thought about it _too_ much. She hadn't thought it would really take this long to convince him to go along with it. "Don't worry about a thing. I have a plan for everything. Is it really that hard of a choice? You're going to die and I'm offering you a second chance." Daisy paused for a moment, gauging the effect her next words would have on the reluctant – make that stubborn – Welshman. "Wouldn't you try anything for at least one more day with him?"

Ianto nodded.

Daisy handed him the vaccine pill and the vial. He took them both and reached for the Retcon pill. Daisy stopped him. "I need you to leave yourself a message." Shepressed a few buttons on the strap to start recording what he wanted himself to hear when he woke up. When he was satisfied with his future message, Daisy carefully saved it, and they smiled at one another. "You know what, Ianto Jones? I think I like you." She told him as she handed him the Retcon pill.

"So since I'm going to forget all this anyway, mind telling what the future is like?"

Daisy smiled; she had always planned to stay with him till he dozed off so it wasn't going to hurt anything to tell him a little bit. "It really isn't that much different."

"Well what about your life?" He asked. She knew so much about him it only seemed fair that he know about her.

"Well it's only ever been Dad and me. Aunt Gwen helped out a lot. I actually joined Torchwood yesterday, and as soon as I finish med school I'll work as their doctor."

Ianto smiled at her. "So Gwen, she still working for Torchwood?" Daisy shook her head.

"No. She retired a couple of years back. She said she had lived a long life in Torchwood and wanted to get out before it killed her. Personally I don't think she and Uncle Rhys are going to take it well when RJ finally asks Dad for the computer job."


	8. Chapter 8

Daisy hit the button and played the message for Ianto without saying a word. Ianto watched as a hologram of himself appeared.

_"__Ianto, if you're watching this, then Daisy has done what she set out to do and has saved you. One week ago Daisy approached you with a plan to save you from your up-coming death. I'll let her tell you who she is. All you need to know from me is even though you can't remember it, one week ago you decided to take this path."_

The hologram disappeared and Ianto stared at Daisy. "What choice did I make?" he asked her.

"You made the choice to let me to save you so you could live with Jack Harkness until you are old and grey."

Ianto's eyes narrowed, and his body tensed. He remembered lying in his lover's arms, believing that he was dying. He also remembered telling Jack that he loved him and hedistinctly remembered Jack _not_ saying it back. He didn't know if he could spend the rest of his life with a man who didn't love him in return.

"I'm sorry, I don't know if I can go through with it. I was dying in Jack's arms and he couldn't even tell me that he loved me."

Daisy shook her head at him. "When you made this choice you knew that he wasn't going to say it. I came back from the future to save you. I know the man Jack Harkness becomes in the future and I know that he blames himself for your death. More importantly, he hates himself for not telling you that he loved you when he had the chance."

Ianto walked to his closet and pulled out one of his many suits. "Do you mind?" He gestured for her to leave the room so he could change.

"No I'm not going anywhere. Change if you like but I not finished talking." Ianto looked embarrassed, but decided to see if she would stick to her guns when he started to change. He stripped off his shirt and started putting on the clean one.

"Sorry if I don't believe you but what makes you think that Jack ever cared about me?" Daisy stood her ground.

"Because I'm Daisy Harkness, Jacks daughter."

Ianto's jaw hit the floor. He slipped behind his closet door to change his pants and to recover from the shock of Daisy's statement. "Okay, but he obviously moved on from me with your mother." Ianto said re-appearing from behind the door fixing his tie.

"No." Daisy shook her head decisively. "Jack hasn't been with anyone since your death. Jack took me in when my parents were killed trying to protect me." Daisy stood back and looked him up and down. "Wow! Jack always said you looked good in red." She told him. "Boy was he right!"

Ianto blushed. _'Like father, like daughter,'_ he thought to himself. "One thing. Why didn't Jack come back and do this himself?"

Daisy mumbled under her breath.

"Sorry, what was that?" Ianto frowned at her.

Daisy turned and looked him straight in the face. "Because Jack doesn't know I'm doing this. He's actually going to kill me for it but I couldn't sit back and watch him suffer any longer without you. Not when there was a way to make him happy." Ianto headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Daisy asked him.

"I have to find Jack and let him know I'm alive." Ianto told her. Daisy ran forward and grabbed his arm.

"You can't. Only reason we are still in this time was so I could wait till you were awake." Before Ianto could react, Daisy put his hand on the strap and smashed the buttons, taking them forward to her time. It was now the morning after she had left.

Daisy quickly checked the front window making sure Jack wasn't in the living room. She motioned for Ianto to follow her as quietly as he could. She entered the house and motioned for him to sit just inside the living room on the couch. Next, Daisy checked around downstairs to see if Jack was up yet. When she didn't find him she went up the stairs to his room. Jack's bed was still made.

Frowning, she wondered where he was. It was too early for him to have gone into the Hub. She walked to her room not bothering to be quiet anymore. She planned to just drop her bag and then head off to find him. When she opened the door she found Jack curled up on her bed, asleep. She smiled at the scene in front of her. She was so sorry she had caused him even an ounce of hurt and worry.

"Dad."

Jack stirred and rubbed his eyes. "Where in the bloody hell have you been?" he asked her as he sat up and stretched.

"I'm sorry dad, but I have a surprise downstairs for you." Daisy turned and started to walk out of the room waiting for him to follow. "It'll explain everything."

Ianto sat on the couch watching as Daisy wandered around the house. It was a nice house. He was actually surprised that it was so clean. Jack tended to be a messy person. Ianto noticed framed pictures crowded on the mantle and walked over for a closer look. His picture sat there among a handful of others. The front door opening made Ianto jump and turn quickly.

"Jack, has she come back yet?" he heard a very familiar voice call out.

"Aunt Gwen, stay right there!" Daisy screamed. "I have a present for dad and I don't want you spoiling it!" Ianto was guessing Daisy was at the top of the stairs. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He could feel his palms start to sweat, and he nervously adjusted his perfectly straight tie. Hewasn't sure if he was supposed to hide or just stay still.

"Yeah, she just got back and woke me up." Jack called down.

Ianto couldn't believe it; that voice was exactly as he remembered. Ianto could see Daisy standing with her back to him and both of her hands held out, stopping the others from being able to see into the room.

"Please don't kill me but I had to," she told them as she dropped her arms and allowed them to come forward and see what she was hiding.

"IANTO!" Gwen cried out grabbing her chest and stepping back.

Jack just stood there, completely dumb-founded. It didn't take him long to find his voice, however. "Daisy Marion Harkness, what have you done?" Jack roared. "I told you that you can not change history!"

Gwen was sobbing. She ran over to Ianto and threw her arms around him. "You're real!" she cried out, laughing with joy.

"Of course I'm real." Ianto chuckled, hugging her back. He didn't even mind that she was soaking the shoulder of his jacket with her tears. Finally, Jack walked over and ever so gently touched Ianto's cheek, as if checking for himself that Ianto wasn't a dream.

"But you died." Gwen said wiping the tears away from her eyes. She released him from her hug and stepped back, looking him over closely.

"Yes, I remember." Ianto replied dryly.

With shaking hands, Jack reached out and pulled Ianto into his embrace. Ianto buried his face in Jack's neck and breathed in deeply; Jack still smelled the same, and that pleased Ianto immensely.

Without letting go of Ianto, Jack spun on Daisy. "Little girl, you have some explaining to do and you had better talk fast."

Daisy held out her hands, palms up, hoping to calm her dad a little. She could see that he was furious with her. "Dad, I know he needed to die and he did. I just got to him before-hand and gave him the vaccine for the 456 gas and a little something extra I cooked up that would react to the gas and make him _appear_ to die."

Jack turned back to Ianto. "Why didn't you tell me back then?"

Ianto again looked to Daisy for the answer.

"Cause after I told him what was going to happen and got him to take the pills I Retconned him." She wanted to be smart and finish her sentence with _'Duh,'_ but didn't; she was already skating on thin ice as it was. No use in poking the bear.

Gwen walked over to Daisy, wrapping her arms around the girl. "Thank you so much." Gwen said kissing her. "Thank you for giving me back my best friend."

"Gwen, what are you doing! She messed with time! It's a stupid, dangerous thing to do! She has no idea what could have happened. What still might happen!"

Daisy stared at Jack. He recognized that stare; he had seen it before, many times, on the Doctor's face. It was the look he wore when he was being absolutely, brilliantly stubborn.

"You know what, dad? In my gut I knew that what I was doing was right and that I was doing it the right way, and that it wouldn't hurt or change anything."

Jack locked his hand in Ianto's, not wanting to let go as he dragged Ianto along across the room to stand in front of Daisy. "Daisy I need you to be absolutely clear with me. Did you _think_ it was right and that nothing would change, or did you _know_ it." Jack looked deep into her eyes. Daisy gave him back a puzzled look but the pure honesty in her eyes didn't change.

"Dad, I knew. It was almost as if I couldn't _not_ see him here now." Jack let go of Ianto's hands and wrapped Daisy in both arms and began to weep softly. Kissing her head he said, "We have got to find the Doctor."

Everyone stood staring at Jack. He **had** let go of Daisy and slipped into his favourite chair, put his head in his hands and cried.

"Dad I though you would be happy! I brought him here for you, so you wouldn't be alone any more." Jack looked up and touched his daughter's face.

"I am sweetie, really I am. No one means more to me than Ianto, except you. It's just now I'm going to lose you." Everyone took a step back from Jack, as if distancing themselves from his words.

"What do you mean, Jack?" Gwen asked, suddenly very worried. "Where is Daisy going?"

Ianto felt very out of the loop. He stood, nervousness growing in his belly. Was something going to happen to Daisy because she'd faked his death and brought him forward in time?

"Gwen she has two hearts like the Doctor. If she _knew_ Ianto was meant to be here it is cause the Time Lord in her is coming out. It also means that we need to find the Doctor so we can get some real answers about her."

Ianto walked over and placed a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder. "I'm confused, Jack. Is Daisy the Doctor's daughter? Cause she said her parents died protecting her, and I thought the Doctor couldn't die." Ianto asked, hoping that he didn't sound like a complete idiot.

"Daisy is the daughter of the Doctor's clone and Rose." Jack said pointing to the mantle to show Ianto.

"Ah,I thought she looked familiar. I remember them from the time we saved the planet from the Dalek Crucible."

Gwen started pacing the floor. "How exactly are we supposed to do that, Jack? He's not the easiest man to find. I've been looking for him for sixteen years and haven't found one sign of him being anywhere near Earth."

Jack sat ringing his hands, indecision clearly evident on his face. He could feel Ianto's hand on his shoulder, firm and warm; he drew strength from that comfort. Finally, he made up his mind. "There is an explanation for that. Come on then, let's go." Jack grabbed his keys only to have Gwen snatch them away.


	9. Chapter 9

"You are in no fit shape to drive mister. I'll drive."

Proving that Gwen was right, Jack made no protest; instead he simply wrote down an address and handed it over. Outside he slid into the back of his SUV next to Ianto. The moment they were buckled in, Jack grabbed onto Ianto's hand tightly and pulled it into his lap. Jack was still in shock that Ianto was here and didn't want to leave his side for a moment. In a tiny back corner of his brain was the fear that if he were to let go for too long, Ianto might disappear. "Sorry about earlier; it's not every day someone comes back from the dead." Jack said quietly, rubbing his thumb over the back of Ianto's hand.

"So says the man who does it all the time." Ianto said, giving Jack a fond look.

Jack chuckled at the thought; he did have a point.

"Daisy, she's just like you, Jack." Ianto smiled. Jack smiled back, a really big, Captain Jack Harkness smile. "I didn't say it was always a good thing." Ianto added teasingly.

"Yeah, I know. She has all my best qualities but she's also got all the bad traits as well." Jack admitted.

Ianto pulled back his hand from Jack's and looked out the window. So much was going through his head right now. So much he had to process and so much he had to deal with. He wasn't sure where to begin.

"Yan, what's wrong?" Jack gently touched Ianto's shoulder. Ianto refused to turn and let him see that tears forming **in **his eyes. _'So far, Jack has said that I'm important to him, but he hasn't yet said that he loves me.'_ Could he go back to the way things were?

"It's nothing really." He said, wiping away the tears from his face. "It's just hard being this close to you. You've had over twenty years but for me it's only been a few hours since what I thought were our final words."

Jack grabbed Ianto's chin and turned it so the young Welshman was facing him. "It's all my fault." Jack said to him, remembering those last few moments and the words both spoken and not, like it was yesterday.

"No it's not," Ianto answered him, realising what Jack was doing.

"Listen to me, Ianto." Jack said, placing his handson Ianto's face. _"I love you." "I love you too, and in a thousand years time I will never forget you."_ Jack said kissing Ianto on the lips before pulling back and looking deeply into Ianto's eyes. "_That_ is how our final words should have gone."

Ianto broke out into a brilliant smile and his heart burst into song. He pulled Jack into his arms as tightly as the seatbelts would allow. They might have been just three little words, but Jack Harkness had finally said them out loud.

In the front seat, Daisy Harkness gave a loud, but silent cheer. If nothing else, simplygiving her dad the chance to say 'I love you' to the man he did indeed love was worth everything she'd gone through.

Several hours later Gwen pulled up outside an unfamiliar house and everyonegot out of the SUV, stretching stiff muscles. Jack hadn't told them where exactly they were going; just that they would see when they got there. After Jack knocked they all stood waiting to see who lived in the beautiful house and what they had to do with finding the Doctor.

"Ah, Sarah Jane, you are looking beautiful." Jack greeted her as she opened the door.

"Captain! Twice in one week; you are making quite a habit out of this," she said ushering them in to the living room. "I was just about to sit down for some afternoon tea; would you care to join me?" Sarah Jane rang a little bell and a young woman came in carrying a tray. "Suzie, I've got guests. Would you be a dear and bring tea for them **also**?" The young woman nodded silently and disappearedinto the kitchen. "My son doesn't think I can do things for myself anymore so he hired Suzie to care for me. So, to what do I owe this visit?" She said, looking around at the four.

"Does Suzie run to the market for you as well?" Jack asked. Sarah Jane nodded, and when the woman came back in with additional tea and teacups, she said, "Suzie, dear, since I have company now why don't you run and get those things from the market."

Jack handed the girl afew pounds. "And go and get some lunch, too. We'll make sure Sarah Jane is okay." Suzie hurried out the door; shecould take a hint. They wanted her out the house and she was going.

"So what is all this about Captain? Not that I mind getting rid of the help for a bit." As Sarah Jane reached for the teapot, Ianto spoke up.

"May I, Ma'am?" Surprised but amused, Sarah Jane agreed. "By all means."

While Ianto poured the tea and offered around the milk and sugar, Sarah Jane was watching Ianto closely, looking… there was something about him… His hostess' attention was making Ianto very uneasy, but he hid his discomfort behind his butler's persona.

"It's about Daisy." Sarah Jane turned her attention from the Welshman back to Jack.

"Captain, I know Gwen from the files, but this one I can't quite put my finger on. Where have I seen him?"

"Wait, what file Jack?" Gwen demands. "Why is there a file on me, Jack?"

Jack threw his hands up in the air. "Okay, too many questions at once. Gwen, the file she is referring to is the one I gave her on you. Meet the reason you haven't been able to find the Doctor in sixteen years. She's the reason _no one_ has been able to find him in almost twenty years."

Sarah Jane pointed upwards, "He's the real reason no one has been able to, Jack. I only helped." Everyone looked up at the ceiling expecting to see something hanging there.

"That's why we are here, Sarah Jane, we need to find the Doctor. Daisy's starting to see what can and cannot be changed in time. We need to know – _I_ need to know – more about her and he's the only one with the answers and I can't wait forever no matter how much it will hurt."

Sarah Jane nodded with both understanding and compassion, and they followed her up the stairs

"So what will happen when you die? Will Luke take over?" Jack whispered so none of the others could hear.

"No. This is no life for a boy." Sarah Jane was adamant. Jack was highly amused, but he hid it from Sarah Jane; that 'boy' was more than thirty years old.

"Mr. Smith has been given a fail-safe program. When my heart stops and there are no other life signsin the house, he will self-destruct. His program will blow a gas line, taking the house and all my secrets to my grave. He's actually in sleep mode right now." She unlocked the last door on the left. After everyone was inside the room she locked the door behind them.

"Mr. Smith! We need you for one last thing," she called out to what appeared to most of them to be an empty room. Then out of no-where the walls moved and a super-computer appeared.

"So what you going to do, scan space for him?" Gwen asked, looking at the computer.

"No. I'm going to phone him." Sarah Jane answered calmly, as though it was just an ordinary call she made all the time.

At first Gwen thought she was joking but when Sarah Jane moved a couple of things around and punched a couple of things in to the computer, she said, "Mr Smith call TARDIS."

"Calling TARDIS Sarah Jane," a robotic voice answered back. After three rings the Doctor answered, "Well, hello there. You've reached the TARDIS phone and the Doctor is in."

"Okay, Ten was Cheeky; this one is just Cheesy," Jack said more to Sarah Jane than to the Doctor but the Time Lord heard him anyway.

"Captain Jack! Is that you? How long has it been? And I see you're calling from Sarah Jane's phone. Oh I love Sarah Jane! Has she been a good little girl? Did she tell you I wear a bow tie now? Bow ties are cool. You know what else is cool? Hats. I used to wear a Stetson, but someone put a bullet through it! Oh, and a Fez! I loved my Fez, the tassel was gold, Jack. Gold. So planet need saving? Is that why you called, Captain?"

Jack rolled his eyes at Sarah Jane and she just nodded as if to say _'I know'_. "Geez, Doc, take a breath!" Jack joked. "And no, Doctor, the planet doesn't need saving. Actually I have a personal problem that only you can handle."

"Jack, I have already told you once that I can't put you back to the way you were before Rose."

Jack tapped his foot impatiently, growing very tired of this Doctor rather quickly.

"Why mess with perfection, Doctor. Now, I would prefer not to discuss this matter over the phone." Jack was too busy talking to the Doctor to notice that Sarah Jane had abruptly sat down and was holding her chest; it was Ianto that soon noticed.

"Um Jack I think we have a problem here."

Jack looked over at Sarah Jane; all she did was nod at him. Neither of them seemed too concerned. "Doctor could you change that location to Cardiff? We will meet you there in a couple of hours."

"Oh but Jack, I so wanted to see my Sarah Jane," the Doctor whined. "Well I guess another trip then. Off we go; see you soon."

Jack pulled Gwen to the side and asked her to take the others to the car. As soon as they were gone from the room Jack knelt down by Sarah Jane's side. "Are you sure about this Sarah Jane?" Jack asked the elderly woman, taking her hand and holding it to his heart.

"Yes, Jack." Tears flowed down her cheeks; Jack held his back through sheer force of will. "My time has come. Go now, and goodbye, Jack."

Jack left house; his jaw was clenched as he slid into SUV. He didn't say a word to any one; he just drove a short way down the road and stopped. The others looked at him, puzzled. Back in the house, Sarah Jane laid back on the little couch in the attic. Slowly she closed her eyes. "Everything has its time and everything dies. Good-bye, my Doctor," she quietly whispered and with that, Sarah Jane Smith, Companion and Earth Defender, drifted away in the arms of Death.

Sitting silently in the SUV, parked down the street, Jack watched in the rear-view mirror as 13 Bannerman Road exploded in a ball of flame.

Ignoring the cries and questions of the others, Jack drove away, saying only one thing, "Good-bye, Sarah Jane."

To Be Continued...

**_Let me know what you think. Please review tell me if you liked it or not. Dont worry about hurting my feelings i love all kinds of feed back. Hopefully will be posting part three really soon. Thanks to my wonderful beta she is the best._**


End file.
